Pokemon and ice cream sundaes
by sillystarshine
Summary: "We'll be best friends forever no matter what right Quinnie?" "of course Rachel forever and ever no matter what!" mini!faberry/faberry growing up. AU chapter 2 is based off of faberry week's day 6 theme super heroes
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon and ice cream sundaes**_

"Daddy! Look there she is! Put me down!" a young Rachel Berry exclaimed to her father, Hiram. When she spotted her best friend ten feet away in the underground parking lot of the movie theater.  
"I believe you forgot the magic word."  
Rachel huffs before saying "May you please put me down daddy?" Hiram stops for a moment to set her down on her feet but keeps a firm hold on her hand before she has a chance to run off. "Daddy! Let go please!"  
"No Rachel there's a lot of cars around so you need to hold my hand until we reach Quinn and her mom."  
"Well then walk faster daddy!" Rachel exclaimed as she tried to pull her father in hopes of getting him to walk faster. Her father just chuckled at her antics but kept walking his normal pace.

Finally after what seemed like the longest walk of little Rachel's life they had reached her destination. The second her father let go of her hand Rachel tackled her friend in a hug. "Quinnie! I'm so happy to see you! Are you excited? I'm excited! we get to see a movie, what movie are we seeing I forgot the name. And daddy said maybe we can get ice cream after! and then you're coming to my house for a sleep over! isn't that awesome!" Rachel told her friend all in one breath. Starting to jump up down while holding Quinn's hands making Quinn jump along with her.  
"I know I'm excited too! can we stop jumping though I'm getting tired."  
"ok" Rachel responded after one final jump.  
"Rachie look at the wash away tattoo I got!" Quinn told her showing Rachel her wrist, which was covered, in tiny little blue stars. "it's stars! that's my favorite shape ever!"  
"I know that's why I chose it cause they reminded me of you. and here this ones for you." Quinn tells her handing Rachel a pink temporary star tattoo.  
"A star? for me too! thank you Quinnie it's perfect."  
"I'll help you put it on the bathroom in the movie theater."  
"Come on girls we need to go buy our tickets." Judy Fabray called out to the two of them. They walked over to their parents hand in hand as they all walked over to the ticket booth.

"what movie are we seeing again?"  
"Pokémon the first movie!" Quinn squealed.  
"oh. can you splain it to me again Quinnie?" Rachel asked as their parents them ushered them towards their seats. Quinn explaining to Rachel the plot of the TV show the movie was based on.  
"Girls…" Hiram spoke interrupting Quinn's explaining " girls since there isn't enough seats for all of us to sit next each other you're going to sit in front of us is that ok?"

Both girls nod there heads excitedly at the prospect of sitting together but with out adults making both feel like they were the grown ups for once. Once they were both seated with some popcorn and soda to share between them they started talking about the movie again while waiting for the trailers to start.

"Oh we almost forgot about our Pokémon cards Rae! come on lets open them up." Both girls excitedly but carefully rip open the silver packaging. "Awe darn I got Pikachu! I already have 3 of him at home. Who'd you get Rachie?" Quinn asks facing Rachel. "umm I got this one named mewtwo." Rachel responds showing the card to her friend, whose jaw was dropped in awe.  
"wow! you're so lucky Rae he's like the strongest Pokémon ever! he's the one that the movies about."  
"Here you can have him." Rachel responds handing over her card.  
"What? no Rachel you have to keep him he's really hard to get."  
"I know that's why I'm giving it to you!"  
"are you sure?" Rachel nods her head pushing the card into Quinn's hand.  
"Thank you Rachel you're the bestest friend in the entire universe!" Quinn tells her before leaning over the armrest and giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek a smile gracing Rachel's face at the gesture.  
"here take my Pikachu card so you can start your own collection." Quinn tells her quickly handing her the card as the theater lights go down.  
"Thank you Quinnie you're the bestest friend ever too!" Rachel tells her accepting the card and then leaning over and returning the kiss she had received earlier as thanks. Quinn blushes a bright tomato red but thankfully no one could see it in the darkness of the theater. The two friends focused their attention on the movie the rest of the time only occasionally turning to each other to giggle at a funny scene.

After the movie and an ice cream sundae each, the girls are standing by Hiram's car waiting to get in while there parents talk.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks.  
"yea Rae?"  
"we're always going to be best friends right? forever and ever no matter what?"  
"Duh! of course we are Rachel! I'll even do our secret handshake with you and if we do that then it means we have to stay friends forever! Even when we're in heaven!" The young blonde and brunette take each other's hands and complete a little made up pattern of claps and spins before finally ending facing the other with one hand raised up touching the others.

"I Lucy Quinn Fabray promise to be best friends until infinity with Rachel Barbra Berry." Quinn says but only loud enough for her friend and unknowingly their parents to hear as she bends her fingers over Rachel's hand.  
"And I Rachel Barbra Berry promise to be Lucy Quinn Fabray's best friend to infinity and beyond." Rachel responds quietly so only Quinn and also unknowingly their parents could hear bending her fingers over Quinn's hand as well.

Both girls smile at each other too lost in their own worlds to hear the camera click off to the side. And both parents talking about the two to each other.  
"You know I have a feeling those girls are going to be a lot more than just friends Judy."  
" I believe you're right Hiram. I say junior high when they finally admit just how much they mean to each other." "you're on 50 bucks says it'll be during high school."

"**Hey what's that you got there Rae?"  
"hmm? oh my dad mailed me this picture of the two of us as kids along with these Pokémon cards."  
"Let me see." Quinn responds sitting down next to Rachel to get a better look at the items. "oh my god I remember when we got these! don't you?"  
"yea of course that was the day you gave my first kiss."  
"Wasn't it on the cheek?"  
"still counts in my book. it was also the day we promised to stay friends no matter what."  
"looks like that promise still holds true. even after all the obstacles we went through." Quinn says.  
"yea. Oh and you'll never believe this your mom and my dad bet on us that day."  
"What! no way how did you find that out?"  
"there's also a fifty dollar bill in here with a letter saying that they had a bet on when we'd finally admit our feelings for each other. Your mother said Junior High while my father said high school."  
"hmm, shame they were both wrong. Kind of shame on us too for taking so long."  
"but at least we're together now. Better late than never." Rachel tells her giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. **

**When they pull apart Quinn asks "want to spend those fifty bucks and go to the movies and get sundaes afterword's?"**

"**that sounds amazing. So how do you think they'll react when we tell them about the engagement?" Rachel asks as they both grab their coats setting the picture down on the coffee table.**

"**Something tells me they have a bet going on for the engagement as well. Think we'll be able to score another fifty bucks off of it?" Quinn responds as Rachel laughs in a agreement as they walk out the door hand in hand. "told you we'd be best friends for infinity Rachie." Quinn whispers into her fiancé's ear as they walk down the streets of New York.**

** Rachel just smiles and whispers back "For infinity and beyond Quinnie."**

* * *

_A/N: don't own glee! i know i know i should be working on my other fics but inspiration struck and i let my muse take over! the cover picture is what served as inspiration for this one shot.  
i am continuing this as a series of one shots_

_but some news for my readers of **Have you seen me?** i do have the first page typed and the rest of the chapter planned out! So i will be working on that as much as i can this weekend! if you're reading **moments** i also have the first page and a half of the next chapter done but i'm a little stuck on certain part so that update will take a little longer. so what did you think? please review if you can they make my day! :) oh i also have a new Rachel/Shelby one shot up if you haven't checked it out already called **We'll find a way of forgiving...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Phantom of the Playground!_**

"Hey give it back! That's mine!" A young Quinn Fabray cried out as two boys who were quite a bit older and consequently bigger than her threw a stuffed toy back and forth between each other like it was a game of monkey in the middle.

"Well now its ours. We found it all by itself on the bench so that means…"

"Finders keepers losers weepers!" The boy finished for his friend.

"Give it back or else or else…"

"Or else what you'll cry and tell your mommy on us? That'll just make you a big cry baby!"

" I'm not a cry baby! So give it back please!"

The boys just laughed as they continued to toss the toy around as Quinn kept jumping trying to grab it out of their hands. When all of sudden 'SPLAT!' a mud clump hits the taller of the boys right in the chest he turns to Quinn angry thinking it was her that threw the mud. He stomps over to her scooping up some mud on his way and is about to throw it at Quinn when 'SPLAT!' 'SPLAT' he's hit again and turns to see his friend has been hit as well.

"She asked you nicely to give her back the toy! Now give it back!" A small squeaky voice shouts out of nowhere.

"Oh you think you're so tough throwing mud! Why don't you come out and show yourself."

"Yea show yourself I bet you're to chicken to show your face!" the two boys shouted out to the voice before high fiving and returning to their game of 'Quinnie in the middle'.

'SPLAT'

"I am Rae Phantom of the playground! And I said give it back!" all three kids turned to look at the top of the jungle gym where a tiny brunette dressed up in a pair jean shorts a pink shirt with a red cape tied around her neck and red cowgirl boots and a phantom of the opera mask covering half her face stood looking down at them with her hands on her hips.

"Now I'm going to give you bullies one more chance to give back the toy or else!"

"Hahaha! Yea right like we'll listen to you!"

"You're like the size of an ant! We could squash you!" the other boy chimed in laughing along with his friend. Both boys were too busy laughing to notice the girl had climbed off the jungle gym and was now running full speed towards them.

"Oof!" the shorter boy exclaimed as he was pushed to the ground by the girl in the cape whom had now run over to his friend and kicked him in the shin while grabbing the toy that fell out of his hands as rubbed his leg.

Quinn just stood there shocked that someone smaller than her was able to stand up to the meanest bullies on the playground.

"And if you try and follow us I'll just tell everyone you have girl cooties!" Rae screamed at them as she grabbed Quinn's hand before running off with her towards the swing set.

"Here's your uh umm yellow mouse? I'm sorry it got a little dirty cause of the mud I threw but yea here you goes!" Rae tells Quinn handing her the toy.

"T-thank you and don't worry my mommy can wash him later. And it's actually Pikachu you know from Pokémon!"

Rae just cocks her head to the side giving Quinn a confused look before replying, "What's Pokémon?"

Quinn gasps "you've never seen Pokémon?" Rae shakes her head no "the movie is coming out soon you should come see it with me! Oh my names Quinn what's yours?"

"I told you its Rae Phantom of the playground!"

Quinn giggles "no what's your real name? Not your superhero one."

"I can't tell you unless you're my sidekick that's like the super heroes' friend!"

"oh, well then can I be your friend?"

"Y-you want to be my friend."

"yea! You're the coolest and since you saved me from the bullies I thought that meant we were friends. So are we friends?"

"Yes! We're best friends!"

"Wow! I've never had a best friend afore!"

"Me neither! Now come on since were best friends I have to teach you how to be a super hero!" Rae tells her while sitting down on a swing.

"But I thought I was the sidekick?"

"Nope since we're best friends that makes you a super hero! Like me! Now the first thing I haves to teach you is how to fly!"

"Wait you didn't tell me your name."

"Oh! I'm Rachel. Now to fly all you have to do is swing real high like this!" Rachel tells Quinn as she starts to swing herself higher and higher. "And then when you get to highest point you fly!" Rachel yells as she jumps off the swing her cape flowing behind her as she soars through the air before landing in the sand.

"Whoa! I wanna try!" Quinn exclaims.

The two friends continued to play superheroes for the rest of the afternoon their laughter could be heard through out the whole park as they ran around 'saving civilians'. And before they knew it they were being called home.

"Awe I hear my mommy calling me I have to go home now."

"That's ok Quinn I hear my papa calling me too. We can finish playing tomorrow!"

"But what if my mommy doesn't bring me tomorrow?"

"Umm here you can borrow my mask that way your mommy has to bring you so you can gives it back to me!" Rachel tells her taking off the mask and handing it over to Quinn.

"Ok then you can take Pikachu that way your papa has to bring you back to!"

"Rachel!"

"Quinn!"

"Coming!" they both yell at them same time before waving goodbye to each other and running off to their parents.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what! Guess what!" Quinn yells excitedly as she races to her mother.

"Hmm I don't know tell me."

"I met a super hero today!"

"A super hero really?"

"Yea the coolest, toughest, most prettiest superhero ever! Can we come to the park tomorrow mommy?"

* * *

_**A/N: don't own glee! this was written for Faberry week day 6 super heros! thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and faves! if you guys have any ideas or something you'd like to see just let me know in a review :) so thanks for reading please review and Happy Faberry week! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Glitter and Broken Hearts (part 1)_**

**7 years old(Rachel)**

"Happy Valentines Day Quinn! Here this ones for you." A seven-year old Rachel tells Quinn handing her a simple construction paper heart covered in pink and red glitter with the words 'Happy Valentines Day! Love your best friend Rachel' written neatly (well as neatly as a seven year old could write) in the center of the card. "I know its not as cool as the other cards you got cause it doesn't come with a tattoo or sticker but I made this one especially for you!"

Quinn stares at the card in silence a smile gracefully making its way across her face. "It's perfect!" she exclaims "I like this one the bestest out of all my cards cause you made it specially for me thank you Rachie!" She tells her friend giving her a hug. Which Rachel happily returns.

**13 years old (Rachel)**

Alright Rachel just like you practiced last night you are going to march over to her present her with the box of cookies you made and say "Quinn I think you're the prettiest, smartest, kindest girl I've ever met and I love you will you be my date to the Valentines day dance?" and she'll respond with "oh Rachel I love you to! Yes of course I'd love to go to the dance with you!" But what if she says No and laughs at me; I'll be crushed, devastated, humiliated mocked for eternity and have to live out the rest of my days as a cat lady! Maybe I shouldn't-oh there she is! Alright it's now or never "Quinn!" Rachel shouts to her best friend and secret crush from the tree she was standing underneath. Quinn smiles and waves, Rachel starts to run over but she comes to an abrupt stop when she realizes that Quinn isn't smiling and waving at her but at someone else. And that's when she sees Finn Hudson walk up to Quinn and give her a small bouquet of red roses. Roses! On Valentines Day how cliché and Quinn hates clichés! What was he thinking Quinn doesn't even like roses her favorite flowers are gardenias! But then why does it seem she doesn't care that they're roses, she's actually smiling and giggling at something he said. Rachel stands there frozen and heart broken when she see Quinn lean up and kiss Finn on the cheek. Rachel is so shocked that she doesn't hear Noah Puckerman walk up behind her.

"Tough break your friend got the guy instead of you huh?"

"What?! oh Noah you startled me."

"Rach how many times have I told ya its Puck!"

"oh right sorry." She tells him with a slight quiver in her voice that makes Puck feel kind of bad.

"Forget it just call me Noah but don't let anyone else hear ya kay?" he tells her hoping it will make her feel better.

"Thanks." she mumbles.

"Hey Rachel are you ok?" Puck asks when he notices his friend isn't her usual hyper energetic self. "if you need a date to the dance I'll go with you...but just as friends."

"I'm fine" she says holding back tears. "Thanks for the offer Noah but I think I'm going to skip the dance but I hope you have a wonderful time. if you'll excuse me I need to go to the restroom." She starts to walk away but quickly turns around "Here Noah you can have these." She tells him handing him the heart shaped box filled with cookies "there my famous sugar cookies, Happy Valentines Day."

He's about to respond but its too late Rachel had already ran off to the nearest restroom. He looks down at the box she gave him and he's just about ready to tear into her legendary cookies(everyone in school knew Rachel made the best sugar cookies but she only made them on special occasions so if you had a box to yourself there was no way you'd be sharing) when he sees a small card sitting on top of them. He pulls it out thinking she wrote some mushy love song for Finn instead the card simply reads "To Quinn, I love you. Love Rachel"

* * *

**A/N: I will be posting part 2 of this one shot hopefully by this weekend at the latest and it will be in Quinn's POV. i also made a tumblr strictly for my fanfics you can ask me stuff about my stories there,leave prompts, or if you wanna just talk thats cool too! the link is on my profile. and to any of my readers of Have you seen me i am typing the last 2 scenes right now so you will be seeing an update soon! ****Please review!(and yay Lea has 2 million twitter followers!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Glitter and Broken Hearts (part 2)**

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

16 years old (Quinn)

Bored. That was the only thought going through Quinn's head as she made out with Finn on her bed; well really it was Finn attacking her neck. But what Quinn couldn't figure out was why she was so bored with Finn. They had been going out for 3 years and at first Quinn was totally in love with him but really what she had finally realized was that she was never in love with Finn she was in love with the idea of being in love. He was sweet, and thoughtful well as thoughtful as a sixteen year old boy can be and he's the quarter back of the football team while she's the head cheerleader it's like fate for them to be together...but fate's been wrong before, right?

"Quinn? hey babe you okay?" she shaken out of her thoughts when she hears Finn talking to her.

"What? oh yea I'm fine."

"You sure? you seem kind of out of it." He tells her as he moves so they can both sit up on the bed comfortably.

"Sorry, my mind is just all over the place right now I just..."

"Babe it's cool I know your stressing about school and cheerios and the valentines dance tomorrow. So why don't we just stop for now and I'll see you tomorrow?" She nods her head yes somewhat glad that he's leaving so early.

When she's going to bed that night she comes to the conclusion that she has to end things Finn 3 years is too long for someone her age to be together with just one person.

She still lets Finn escort her to the school's annual Valentines Day dance. She's dancing with Finn, still bored as ever, when she realizes that Finn's not even paying attention to her! She may have plans to break up with him but there still together right now so he should only be focusing on her! Quinn follows his line of sight to see which girl has captured his attention.

Rachel Berry. Quinn couldn't really explain the surge of jealousy she felt when she realized that it was Rachel whom had gartered her boyfriends attention. All she did know is that she didn't want Finn to be drooling all over her ex-best friend.

"stop staring!" she whisper shouts at Finn. Finn for his part looks dumbfounded and tries to play it off as though Quinn was seeing things. "I know you were staring at Berry she's not even your...you know what I don't care stare a her all you want cause as of right now were over!" she shouts a little louder than she had intended when she realizes that just about everyone seems to be staring at them. She just gives the DJ an intense glare which has him playing some over played dance song that gives everyone the cue to get back to what ever the hell it was they were doing before all this.

"Quinn you don't mean that, we've been together 3 years do you really want to throw that all away? Come on lets talk about this somewhere private." he tells her while trying to lead her out of the gym but Quinn stands firm refusing to move from her spot.

"No I do mean what I said, I was going to wait a little longer but I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry Finn but we are done." she tells him once more, a little softer this time, before walking out of the gym. She makes her way to the nearest bathroom making sure that it's completely empty before locking the door and finally unleashing the tears that she had been holding back. Not even two minutes have passed by when she hears someone enter the bathroom.

"I don't know how you got in here but get the hell out don't you know that a locked door is supposed to let people know to stay out!" she yells at the intruder not even bothering to see who it is.

"I always thought of a locked door as more of challenge, I have yet to meet one that's stopped me from getting where I wanted." Quinn finally looks up at the intruder to see Rachel staring back at her with a smirk.

Quinn gives a small chuckle remembering the summer they turned 10 and decided that they would become detectives like Nancy Drew so of course they had to learn how to pick a lock, every real detective knew how to so they should too. Surprisingly Rachel just seemed to have a natural talent for it, Quinn on the other hand gave up on it after a week.

"What do you want Ber- Rachel?"

"I was just coming to make sure that you were okay."

"Well I'm fine, so you can leave now."

"Quinn we were friends for almost 10 years you don't think I don't know when you're lying? now come on it's just us drop the act and tell me what's wrong. Why did you break up Finn? I thought you guys were happy together."

"I don't know why I, I just...because I'm in lov-" Quinn stopped herself when she realized what she was about to confess. Rachel looked at Quinn her eyes warm and full of hope and Quinn couldn't take it "god you know what just drop it Rachel! Just leave me alone, I'm not five anymore I don't need you to fight my battles for me! Besides were not even friends anymore so stop acting like we are move on already!"

Rachel looks at her stunned and honestly she couldn't believe what she said either. Before she has chance to try and take back everything she just said Rachel's talking.

"I-I didn't realize, well I'm sorry for being concerned trust me this will be the last time I bother you again. Happy Valentines Day Quinn." Rachel tells her bitterly before walking out of the bathroom.

Dammit Quinn how could you tell her something like that, why did you have to be so stupid she's always been there for you even when you haven't been there for her. You really screwed up this time Quinn. Why can't you just admit that you might possibly have feelings for Rachel. Oh that's right because if you did than you'd have to put yourself out there and be prepared for vicious attacks from everyone in this small minded stuck in the past town. But if Rachel was able to be out and proud why couldn't she? Because you're a coward that's why! A coward like you doesn't deserve someone as brave and perfect as Rachel. Quinn thinks to herself sinking down to the bathroom floor as she quietly cries into her hands.

22 years old (Quinn)

"Guess it's just me and you tonight San! Blaine surprised Kurt with some tickets to a concert or something." She heard Rachel shout as she entered the apartment. Rachel had yet to actually notice all the decorations around the apartment, as she was too busy looking something over on her phone.

"Santana are you even..." Rachel started to say, finally taking her eyes off her phone, after not getting some form of response from her crazy Latina friend/room-mate.

"Whoa!" was the only thing Rachel could say as she took in the apartment which was adorned with twinkling lights and a trail of small paper hearts leading to the kitchen where there was a candle lit dinner set for two. Rachel up to this point though that perhaps Kurt had set this up for Blaine but then she saw a familiar looking red construction paper heart covered in pink and red glitter. Picking it up she opened it up it read 'turn around'.

Confused Rachel did as the card said. What she saw next left her stunned and temporarily speechless.

"Happy Valentines Day, Rachel." Quinn tells her holding out a small bouquet of pink tulips.

"Q-Quinn? What? What are you doing here? I don't understand did you do all this?" Rachel finally manages to say.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I've finally mustered up the courage to ask you out. Rachel will you go out with me?"

"When you say out you mean as a date right? Not just 2 girls who are friends going out but as 2 girls going out to dinner with possibility of it becoming something more as the night carries on?"

"Yes I mean it as 2 girls going out to dinner with it hopefully being the first of many dinner, movie, stay at home, walks in the park, kissing you whenever I can kind of date."

"Yes." Rachel tells her simply.

"Yes? As in yes?!" Quinn responds shocked.

"Yes I'd love to go out with you."

Quinn just smiles at her before grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her towards the table before remembering the tulips she had been holding.

"Oh these are for you."

"Tulips..." Rachel says taking the flowers "you know they mean..."

"declaration of love yes, and they're also your favorite flowers."

Before Quinn's mind has time to catch up with what Rachel's doing, she feels Rachel's lips against hers and before Rachel can pull away Quinn kisses her back passionately.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Quinn tells her as they pull apart

"Took you long enough." Rachel replies smartly. "Happy Valentines Day Quinn."

_**A/N:1st don't own glee or the lyrics used at the beginning. moving on,So long time no see! Sorry this took forever but here you are a few days after Valentines Day oh well. So What did you think? Review please? And feel free to leave some prompts/or stuff you'd like to see happen in this series of one shots! Love you guys! :) **_


End file.
